In jet propelled watercraft, such as personal watercraft or sport boat, the watercraft can be propelled in reverse by lowering a reverse gate behind the output of the water jet thus redirecting the jet toward the front of the watercraft which creates a thrust in the reverse direction. The reverse gate is actuated by a hand activated reverse gate operator which, when pulled, lowers the reverse gate in front of the water jet. By actuating a throttle operator of the watercraft, the amount of thrust generated by the jet propulsion system changes. Therefore, by controlling the position of the reverse gate and the amount of thrust generated by the jet propulsion system, by actuating the reverse gate operator and the throttle operator respectively, the driver of the watercraft can control the amount of reverse thrust being generated.
The reverse thrust being generated when the reverse gate is lowered can also be used to decelerate the watercraft. However, when the watercraft is moving at relatively high speeds, if the driver of the vehicle applies to much reverse thrust, it can cause the stem of the watercraft to lift and the bow of the watercraft to dip. This can result in an undesirably unstable riding condition.
Also, when the watercraft is moving at high speeds, the thrust being generated is also usually high. The high thrust being generated may in some cases prevent the reverse gate from being lowered as the thrust pushes the reverse gate back towards its stowed position when the reverse gate comes in contact with the jet of water being expelled by the jet propulsion system. Therefore, in these cases, in order to decelerate the watercraft, the driver needs to first release the throttle operator in order to reduce the thrust being generated by the jet propulsion system. The driver then needs to actuate the reverse gate operator in order to lower the reverse gate. Finally, the driver needs to actuate the throttle operator sufficiently to generate a reverse thrust, but not too much so as to avoid the above-mentioned problem.
Therefore, there is a need for a way to allow the driver of a watercraft to control the amount of reverse thrust being generated when the reverse gate is lowered while preventing the generation of too much reverse thrust when the watercraft is moving at relatively high speeds.